The present invention relates generally to magnetic disk drives in which a disk is inserted, and more particularly to a magnetic disk drive having an ejecting mechanism for ejecting a disk loaded at a predetermined position.
Among magnetic disk drives, hard disk drives have been used as memory means for computers. Hard disks have undergone more improvements in the areas of tracks per inch (TPI) and bits per inch (BPI) than so called floppy disks, thus making it possible for hard disks to be recorded with a high density. The hard disk is fixed in a sealed-up housing to prevent dust from the outside attaching itself thereto so that it can be recorded with high density.
Consequently, information recorded on the hard disk cannot be used generally except in a computer which includes the hard disk drive. And when the hard disk is overflown, as the disk cannot be easily exchanged, it is troublesome to exchange the hard disk drive itself.
Accordingly, this applicant has developed a disk drive comprising a disk cartridge and a driving device. The term "a disk cartridge", as used herein, means an apparatus which comprises at least a disk and a head in a sealed case, but has no current supply source to drive them and has no controller to control them. The term "a driving device", as used herein, means an apparatus has the current supply source and/or the controller. The disk cartridge can be easily connected and disconnected with the driving device. The driving device may be connected to an external computer, such as a host computer, and the disk cartridge can be driven and controlled by the driving device and/or the external computer. Therefore the disk cartridge may be considered as being an easily exchangable hard disk.
A conventional magnetic disk drive using a floppy disk has a following ejecting mechanism. The disk is loaded into a holder. The holder can usually move from a first position at which the disk is inserted or ejected to a second position at which information is recorded on the disk and/or reproduced therefrom. After the disk is inserted into the holder, the holder moves to a second position so as to be held by a holding member. The holding member can move from a third position at which it holds the holder to a fourth position at which it remains after the holding member is released from holding the holder. When the holding member is released, the holder is moved from the fourth position to the third position by an elastic force of a first spring. Accordingly, the holder is moved from the second position to the first position by an elastic force of a second spring. When the disk is ejected, an eject button, which is usually mounted on a front surface of the disk drive, is pushed to release the holding member from holding. While the holding member moves from the third position to the fourth position, the holding member repulses the disk in an ejecting direction by means of a repulsive force of the first spring. Consequently, the holder moves from the second position to the first position, and thus the disk forcibly springs out from the holder.
But when an attempt is made to apply the above-mentioned ejecting mechanism to the magnetic disk drive comprising the disk cartridge and the driving device, since the disk cartridge having a magnetic disk and a magnetic head is forcibly ejected, the disk and the head collide with each other so that either or both get damaged.